forerunner_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Castle
The Castle is a PvE arena located in the Lobby where players can fight with the bosses Ignis and Glacies. Ignis and Glacies This is the second boss arena that most players will enter, granted they meet the requirements. The Castle's Gate is located in the Arenas and Minigames section of the Lobby, deep in the forest. Orvuk and Arvid have information about the Castle that might be useful to getting inside... Info to Know * Any requirements? Yes, the leader needs all three keys. (Interact with the Castle Gate to learn more) * Party size? 2 - 6 * Main Weapon? Primary * Does Sagacious work? Yes * Requires special weapons? No * Respawn? No * Checkpoints? No * Cooldown if failed? 2 Minutes * Cooldown if won? 6 Hours (4.5 Hours with VIP) The Battle When you get into the Castle, everyone that isn't kiting Ignis will go through the gate and head left while hugging the wall. Once the last person goes past the gate, the kiter, a cut scene will happen. Once the cut scene ends, run away from the wall and shoot the stomach orb first. During the first phase she'll only be aggroed to one person. She'll only run up to them and swipe at the kiter. Once the stomach orb is broken, you shoot one of the shoulder orbs. Once you break both shoulder orbs, she'll kneel and that is when you shoot her head orb. You have to shoot her in the front of the orb when she's downed. You can't be shooting her on the sides, because that's not where the head's orb hitbox is. You may get hitmarkers when shooting on the sides, but you'll be doing chip damage. Once you finish Ignis off, she'll go up to her throne and Glacies will spawn there too. While that is happening, the Ignis and Glacies kiters go up to the throne. Ignis kiter on the right side, Glacies on the left side. Then, the sisters will go down and aggro to the closest folks on their receptive side. Keep in mind of their respective sides because they will be kited on their half of the field. Attacks * Slap * Bicycle Kick * Special: Hold out their hands and spew their elements towards the nearest person. While they're doing this, their orbs can't be damaged, so take potshots at the other sister or reload. * Ultimate: They will go up on their throne and do their ultimate. Ignis will summon several fire tornadoes across the field. They have a slight pull and will mess up the kiters since they have even less room to kite. Glacies will summon an ice cage around one person. Shoot the icicle farthest from the thrones. Loot End of event rewards 5 - 6 drops * Aezurth * 400 - 1200 Coins * Bone Crates 3, 4, or 12 * Frostburn Crates 3, 4, or 12 * Ancient Case 3, 4, or 12 * 1 Legendary Weapon * 1 Tier 3 - 5 key